


guilty pleasure

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BoyxBoy, Dirty Talk, Gay, I LOVE MALUM, M/M, Smut, Swearing, based off that interview, calum likes his fingers up his ass, malum, malum is actually real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based of that interview where the guys were talking ab their guilty pleasures aka calum is gay bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	guilty pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> i know calum isnt gay ok buT YOU KNOW THERES A TINY BIT GAY IN THAT BOY

"well that was-"

"interesting." 

luke bursts a laugh, then the rest of the band erupts into giggles.

"did we seriously talk about masturbating in an interview?" michael chuckled as they all tumbled over each other as they entered the van.

calum blushed as they brought the topic back up. he mightve went a little too far when he said, "i like my fingers up my ass." even though he was obviously joking.

obviously.

"calum likes butt stuff," luke wiggled his eyebrows. calum could feel the burning heat radiating off of his cheeks.

"i was joking," he nudged him, playing it off like it was nothing.

thats all they talked about the whole way back to the hotel, calum staying quiet and just laughing at the other boys. 

xx

it was a long day, seemed like years before they could finally get settled into their hotel rooms. 

unfortunately, calum had to share a room with michael. the person whos been teasing him all day about that stupid fingers up his ass thing. shouldnt he have been past it by now?

both him and michael were already in their beds, michael scrolling on his phone with music playing while calum lays there. he lays on his back, thinking about how when michael fell asleep, he could slip off his boxers and have his legs spread out with his fingers between them right there. 

"whatcha thinking about over there?" 

calum jumped, completely forgetting michael was in the room.

"hmm?" 

"thinking about butt stuff?" 

he groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, "shut up michael." 

michael laughs loudly, he loves teasing calum.

"its literally everywhere. the fans love it." 

calum rolled back over with a grimaced face, "they love me saying that i like my fingers up my ass?" 

"so you do like it?"

"what? no! it was a joke." 

"i call bullshit." 

"shut the fuck up. please." 

michael smirked, "but not for real look at these comments about it." 

calum catches michaels phone as it was being tossed to him. 

'calum can not be straight.'

'i think what calum means to say is that he likes michaels fingers up his ass.' 

"oh my god," he blushes mad.

"malum is real," michael wiggles his eyebrows and goes to get his phone back from calum, but then decides to stay over there.

"people actually think we fuck," calum covers his face and shakes his head.

michael smirked, letting his eyes take a quick scan down calums body. they sat in silence for a little longer when michael spoke quietly.

"do you really like it?" 

calum uncovered his face, "what?" 

"you know," michaels eyes darted downwards, "up your ass?"

calums lips parted and he let his hands fall on his chest. 

"its alright, you can tell me," michael didnt mean to be sexual in any way when he slid his hand on calums thigh and gave it a light squeeze.

calums breath hitched and he locked his eyes on michaels hand. he gulped, "i. i do."

"you do what?" michaels hand just rubbed on calums thigh slowly, his voice dropping an octave.

calum swallows thickly, "i do like it."

he didnt know what michael was getting at with his hand carressing his thigh and teasingly sneaking further down between his legs.

"you like fingers up your ass?" 

calum squeezed his thighs together, grabbing michaels wrist and tried to tug on it, "what- what are you doing?"

"you said you liked it," michael casually replied as he pushes calums hand away.

"y-yeah, and?" 

"and," he pulls calums legs so they were straight on the bed, "its hot. so.."

he trailed off and looked up at calum to see his reaction so far. his eyes were wide and cheeks were flushed, hands by his side.

michaels fingers traced the top of calums shorts,"do you want me to?"

calum wanted to scream. and hide.

he stayed quiet, but michael could tell he wanted it by the way he was chubbing up in his shorts. 

his fingers dipped in calums shorts, grabbing the hem and pulling them down. calum raised his hips to help.

michael dropped calums shorts next to the bed, doing the same with his boxers.

calum pulled his shirt up to his chest and michael almost drooled. why hasnt he done this before? he always knew calum had a little gay in him. and a nice body, and a nice cock.

"got a pretty cock, calum," michael got on the bed fully, spreading calums legs apart and kneeling between them.

calum whimpered at michaels words, hoping hed say more like it.

he never thought hed be spread out on the bed like this for michael. he felt so exposed, but he didnt care. he just wanted michael to touch him. 

"wanna be like this? or do you wanna be spread out on your hands and knees?" 

his voice was so hot to calum right now, like he could already bust at the sound of just him talking

he liked the thought of being on his hands and knees and all spread out, so he leaned up and michael waited for him to get in position.

and once he did, it was a sight michael never couldve thought be so breathtaking. 

"god calum, youre so hot like this," michael groaned and ran his hands from the bottom of calums back, over his pretty tan cheeks and down his thighs. 

his thighs were perfect and between them he could see the way his cock laid almost flat against his stomach.

calum looked behind him at michael, slightly wiggling because he was already desperate.

"please mikey, please do it." 

michael smirked, begging calum being a nice sound.

he brought his hands back up to calums cheeks, spreading them apart slowly, wanting to see how his hole exposed for him. his own cock ached now.

"what do you use when you finger yourself cal?" 

he used the pad of his thumb to rub over calums pink hole.

calum blushed. he didnt use lube.

"lube?" 

"no." 

"you stick your fingers in your mouth?"

he nodded shyly. was that gross?

michael hummed and leaned against calum, pressing two of his fingers to his plump lips.

calum didnt need another command. he parted his lips and wrapped them around michaels fingers, using his tongue to get them wet with his spit. he even moans around them, getting michael worked up.

"fuck calum youre so hot." 

that worked. 

michael slipped his fingers out of calums wet lips and brought them back down between calums cheeks, getting his pretty pink hole all slick.

there was spit running down calums chin, but he left it, squeezing the pillow with his hands instead. the tips of michaels fingers wiggled inside him, the stretch being not as tight as michael figured.

"you fuck yourself a lot, dont you?" michael chuckled, imagining calum with his fingers between his cheeks.

calum whined and gripped the pillow harder and michaels fingers werent even all the way in yet.

michael took that as a yes. he pushed his fingers the rest of the way in, letting them swirl around slowly to feel his tight walls.

"is this how you do it?" he started to move them now, thrusting at a nice pace, "on your hands and knees with your legs spread?" 

"yes," calum gasped. michael roughly pushed his fingers back in the 3rd time and it earned a pretty sound from calum, so he did it again.

and again.

"yes, yes fuck," calum gasped louder. 

michael found out that calum was vocal when he was actually feeling something and he gasps a lot. his voice going an octave or 2 higher and he was basically a little slut for it.

"is that good? like that?" michael fucked him harder, his fingers pushing him forward and his ass cheeks jiggled with every thrust.

calum whined loudly, a girly whine that made michaels cock twitch, "just like that mikey, please." 

and if michael could cum untouched, he wouldve done it right then.

he dipped his fingers under his sweats and boxers, pulling himself out and jacking himself.

"reach and touch your cock, want you to come all over yourself." 

so calum did, reaching beneath him and grabbing a hold of himself. he sighed heavily in relief.

michael curled his fingers now, pressing against that spot deep inside of calum. his whole body jerked, "holy fuck michael." 

"is that your spot, cal?" he curled his fingers harder at a quicker pace.

calums whines were so pretty to michael. they were louder and more frequent and michael couldnt wait to hear him cum.

"it feels so-" calum lost his breath, "feels so fucking good." 

he jerked his cock faster, body jerking forward with every harsh thrust of michaels fingers. michael was close, twitching in his hand but he wanted to cum when calum did, wanting his pretty moans and the sight of him falling apart to be the last thing he hears and sees as he cums.  
   
"i bet youd take a cock so good wouldnt you?" 

calum moaned at that, and he came. his thighs shaking, his hole clenching and he fell forward. his face squished into the pillow and his loud whimpers were muffled.

"fuck calum," michael didnt stop finger fucking him as he came too. 

calum looked behind him with flushed cheeks and his heavy pants, watching michael throw his head back and he was the first to notice how michaels hot cum landed on his ass cheek. 

michael came back to reality, looking back down and smirking at the sight of his cum on calums ass.

"hot," was all he said and he slowly pulled his fingers out of calum, not missing the way he frowned when he did so.

his fingers were wet and sticky, ignoring the way he wanted to lick them clean and wiping them on his pants. 

calum then collapsed onto his stomach, still trying to catch up to his breath. michael laid next to him. 

"you came when i talked ab a dick up your ass." 

it came out blunty and casually. calum covered his face, "yeah." 

michael laughed and poked calums hand, "its okay. id fuck you. i mean, we're the single ones. we both need a good lay every now and then." 

"but arent you like," calum crossed his arms under his chin, "dont you like girls?"

he smiled when michael shrugged and swiped his thumb on calums bottom lip, "youre an exception."

**Author's Note:**

> oh and i deleted little boy, big world. love you guys bye


End file.
